


It's not a date

by katiekat



Series: In Another Life [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Series, Gen, Is this crack?, M/M, or just crack-lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat/pseuds/katiekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That first time at Angelo's, things go differently</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not a date

**Author's Note:**

> More drabble-lite than anything else

In another life, John pushes the issue when Sherlock says he is ‘married to his work’. Asks if he’s ever considered a bit on the side. 

And for the first time since they’ve met, the unflappable man... flaps. He stutters. He stumbles. Good Lord he even blushes.

Sherlocks shocked expression is priceless, so, in the candle light of the table, John smiles gently and presses his knee against the other man’s leg. 

 

Sherlock looks at him like he’s a sexual deviant and refuses to let him move in.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas for small things that make big differences feel free to make a suggestion


End file.
